plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Wall-Nut Bowling
Guardian |Tribe = Nut Trick |Abilities = Make a Wall-Nut in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Ugly shoes not required!}} Wall-Nut Bowling is a premium legendary plant trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 9 to play, and its abilities make a Wall-Nut on each Ground lane, and deals 6 damage in those lanes, either to the Zombies in those lanes or the Zombie Hero. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Trick *'Abilities:' Make a Wall-Nut in each Ground lane. Attack for 6 damage in those lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Ugly shoes not required! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Cost change: 10 → 9 . Strategies With If you manage to survive long enough to generate 10 sun, this trick can easily turn the tide to your favor because not only does this generate a Wall-Nut on every ground lane, protecting your plants and the plant hero from zombies, but it also does 6 damage on each ground lane, destroying all but the bulkiest zombies there. Spineapple or Berry Angry can also be played to give the Wall-Nuts +2 . Wall-Knight can generate lots of sun to use this trick earlier. If Mixed-Up Gravedigger is used, do not use this card, as it will do no damage to the gravestones. However, if defense is needed, especially since knowing where the zombies will appear is unlikely, use this if needed. To ensure more damage, use Grave Buster on Gravestone zombies, provided that you have enough sun. As Grass Knuckles, you can also combine this with Power Pummel to do 8 damage in each ground lane. However, this trick's effectiveness depends on how many ground lanes there are. If there are no ground lanes, don't even bother bringing this card. In some plant missions, all 5 lanes are ground lanes. In that situation, bringing this card along is highly recommended. Against Try to protect the ground lanes, because this trick will do 6-30(if all lanes are ground lanes) damage to the zombie hero if the ground lanes are unprotected, which is enough to finish off the zombie hero, severely weaken the zombie hero, or enable another plant to finish it off. This trick will pretty much destroy any zombies in ground lanes, so keep that in mind. The best counter is to try and use Gravestone zombies on the ground lanes. In addition, using Deadly zombies can be helpful for getting rid of the Wall-Nuts. Weed Spray also works well. You can also delay the usage of this trick by playing Ra Zombie or Defensive End on turns 10 and 11. The only non-boosted zombies that can survive this attack are: Octo Zombie, Zombot 1000, Wizard Gargantuar, Knight of the Living Dead, Rodeo Gargantuar, and Wannabe Hero if your health is more than 6. Gallery Wall-Nut_Bowling_statistics.png|Statistics Wall-Nut_Bowling_Card.png|Card Trivia *It and Whack-a-Zombie are the only mini-games from Plants vs. Zombies to return as cards. **Coincidentally, both are plant trick cards. *The card description refers to the special shoes used to play bowling in real life, since the bowling alley has slippery floors that normal shoes cannot walk on. **In particular, the description mentions the fact that the shoes usually look less than pleasing to the eye. *Excluding the superpower tricks exclusive to specific heroes, this is the only plant trick that has a rarity of Premium - Legendary. *It and Gargantuars' Feast are the only non-superpower legendary tricks in-game. **Coincidentally, both of them have the highest cost of a trick in their respective classes; Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing plant trick, and Gargantuars' Feast is the highest costing zombie trick. *It and Cornucopia cost the most for plant cards in the game. **Coincidentally, they both make plants. *It is the only nut trick in the game that is not a superpower. Category:Plant cards Category:Plant tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary tricks Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian tricks Category:Nut cards